


Piccoli Brividi - Come Slappy compì le tre buone azioni

by Niky_94



Category: Piccoli Brividi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: "L'incubo di Slappy" si conclude lasciandoci con una domanda: che cosa sarà successo a Slappy, dopo che Jimmy O'James ha lanciato su di lui la terribile maledizione del mago?Sarà riuscito a compiere tre buone azioni e a salvarsi, o si sarà addormentato per sempre?Questo è il racconto che fa per voi, se vi siete sempre chiesti che cosa sia successo dopo l'ultima macchia nera...





	1. Chapter 1

1

– Nooo! Non è possibile! È tutto un incubo, uno spaventoso incubo! – urlò Slappy, portandosi i pugni di legno al viso.  
Jimmy O'James lo fissò. Un'espressione fredda e distante si formò sul suo volto mentre osservava il pupazzo, in silenzio.  
– No, Slappy. Non è affatto un incubo. – disse. – Sei troppo malvagio, e hai fatto del male a troppe persone. Compreso me. Ora sarai costretto a rimediare, se vuoi continuare a vivere.  
– Certo che voglio vivere! – strillò Slappy, con la sua voce acuta.  
Il ventriloquo abbassò lo sguardo sui fogli ingialliti che teneva in mano.  
– Hai una settimana di tempo per compiere tre buone azioni. Se ci riuscirai, continuerai a vivere. Ma se fallirai, ti addormenterai. E non ti sveglierai mai più.  
Il pupazzo si lasciò cadere sul pavimento.   
– Non riesco a crederci. – gemette. – Come puoi farmi una cosa simile?  
Jimmy scosse la testa, senza dire una parola.  
Slappy aprì nuovamente la bocca laccata di rosso.  
– Cosa pensi di fare, senza di me? Non hai niente, Jimmy. – disse. Si alzò in piedi, e fissò il ventriloquo socchiudendo gli occhi. – Non hai niente, Jimmy. Ammettilo. Tu hai bisogno di me!  
Jimmy scrollò le spalle.  
– Tutto quello di cui ho bisogno è un pupazzo. E guarda caso, ne ho uno proprio qui. – dichiarò, lanciando un'occhiata alla cassa di legno che il fattorino gli aveva appena consegnato.  
La cassa conteneva un pupazzo da ventriloquo. Aveva i capelli castani, dipinti sulla testa di legno. Le labbra erano rosse, e curvate in un ghigno decisamente poco rassicurante. I suoi occhi erano azzurri, e freddi come il ghiaccio.  
Era identico a Slappy: un gemello.  
– Nessuno noterà la differenza. – disse Jimmy.  
Slappy sussultò.  
– Non puoi usare quel pezzo di immondizia nel tuo spettacolo, Jimmy – protestò. – Il pubblico ama me, non Wally!  
– Wally? – ripeté il ventriloquo, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Il pupazzo annuì ed indicò il suo gemello con un gesto nervoso.   
– E' il suo nome. O almeno, lo era nel mio sogno…  
Jimmy si grattò la testa, perplesso.   
– Grazie per il chiarimento. – disse. – Ora so come chiamare la mia nuova spalla.  
Dopo queste parole, si avvicinò a Slappy, protendendo le mani verso di lui.  
– CHE COSA VUOI FARE? – gracchiò il pupazzo. Fece un balzo all'indietro, e si allontanò dal ventriloquo.  
Jimmy scosse la testa.   
– Non posso più tenerti con me, Slappy. – disse freddamente. Aveva deciso di dare al pupazzo una possibilità di redimersi e continuare a vivere, offrendogli una scappatoia anziché usare un incantesimo per metterlo a tacere per sempre. Ma non avrebbe trascorso un istante in più in compagnia di Slappy e della sua malvagità.  
– Stai cercando di sbarazzarti di me? – domandò Slappy, sconvolto.  
Il ventriloquo annuì.  
– Credo sia ora di dirsi addio, Slappy. – disse, avvicinandosi ancora. – Addio.  
Come nel suo sogno, Slappy sentì una rabbia feroce bruciargli nel petto, come una fiamma. Un fuoco che non poteva essere controllato.  
Con uno scatto, il pupazzo si tuffò verso la cassa abbandonata sul pavimento dall'altra parte della stanza e vi sferrò un violento calcio con uno dei pesanti scarponi di legno.  
All'interno della cassa, Wally sobbalzò come se stesse cercando di saltare fuori. Le sue braccia magre e disarticolate subirono il contraccolpo e sbatacchiarono avanti e indietro. La cassa di legno scivolò sul pavimento, schiantandosi contro la parete verde e piena di crepe del camerino.  
Spinto da una rabbia cieca, Slappy corse al tavolino per il trucco e fece scivolare le braccia per tutta la sua lunghezza, facendo cadere tutti gli oggetti che vi erano riposti. I contenitori del cerone piombarono a terra, aprendosi. La polvere bianca si sparse in ogni direzione, ricoprendo il pavimento. Le bottiglie di vetro si schiantarono a suolo, spezzandosi.  
Con un ruggito, il pupazzo sferrò un pugno allo specchio, mandandolo in mille pezzi. Le schegge acuminate piovvero sul pavimento con un tintinnio sinistro.  
Jimmy gridò, sopraffatto dall'orrore.  
– Slappy – FERMATI! – gridò, e corse verso il pupazzo tendendo le braccia, pronto ad afferrarlo.  
Slappy si voltò verso di lui. I suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono, e la sua bocca si aprì in un altro grido furioso.  
Poi sollevò il pugno di legno… e colpì con forza il ventriloquo nello stomaco.


	2. Capitolo 2

2 

Jimmy O'James si accasciò a terra, cadendo sulle ginocchia. Si avvolse le braccia attorno allo stomaco, improvvisamente senza fiato. Un gemito di dolore sfuggì dalle sue labbra. Sollevò gli occhi sul pupazzo, e con orrore si rese conto che si stava preparando a colpire di nuovo. Jimmy chiuse gli occhi e si spostò di lato, riuscendo ad evitare una pedata.   
Slappy perse l'equilibrio e cadde sulla schiena. la sua testa di legno colpì il pavimento del camerino con un forte TUNK!   
Prima che potesse reagire, il ventriloquo gli fu addosso. Afferrò il pupazzo con entrambe le mani, cercando di immobilizzarlo.   
– Toglimi subito quelle manacce di dosso, idiota! – gridò Slappy, dimenandosi ed agitando i pugni, cercando di riconquistare la libertà.   
Ma Jimmy aveva la disperazione, dalla sua parte. Sapeva di star combattendo per la propria vita.   
"Se mi arrenderò, mi ucciderà" pensò Jimmy. No, non poteva perdere.   
Trascinò il pupazzo urlante attraverso il camerino, e raggiunse in fretta la cassa da imballaggio nella quale era disteso l'altro fantoccio. Tenendo fermo Slappy con una sola mano, sollevò Wally e lo posò sul pavimento.   
Slappy si accorse che il ventriloquo lo stava trattenendo con una mano sola e prese a dimenarsi con maggiore forza. – Lasciami andare! – ringhiò.   
Fece scattare la testa in avanti, aprendo e chiudendo le mascelle di legno nel tentativo di mordere il ventriloquo.   
Ma Jimmy non mollò la presa. Strinse i denti e riagguantò nuovamente il pupazzo con entrambe le mani. Ansimando per lo sforzo, riuscì a infilarlo nella cassa.   
Non appena il ventriloquo ebbe allentato la presa, Slappy cercò di balzare fuori dalla cassa.   
Ma Jimmy glielo impedì, spingendolo nuovamente all'interno. Chiuse il coperchio e fece scattare le serrature.   
Slappy era in trappola.   
Esausto, Jimmy sedette sul pavimento, poggiando la schiena contro la cassa di legno. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata. Riusciva a sentire il sangue scorrergli con forza nelle vene. Grosse gocce di sudore gli scivolarono sulla fronte, e il ventriloquo le asciugò con il dorso della mano. Ma non ebbe tempo di riprendersi del tutto.   
Slappy, dentro la sua prigione, non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi. Riprese a scalciare a battere i pugni sulle pareti di legno, agitandosi selvaggiamente.   
– Fammi uscire! – gridò. La sua voce, benché attenuata dalla scatola, aveva ancora il potere di far correre un brivido lungo la schiena del ventriloquo. Il pupazzo continuava instancabile la sua battaglia, e la cassa di legno sbatacchiava paurosamente sotto i suoi colpi.   
Jimmy fece un balzo indietro, spaventato.   
– FAMMI USCIRE! – ordinò nuovamente il fantoccio. – Pagherai per questo, mi hai sentito? Aspetta solo che riesca ad uscire da qui e -!   
Le grida furibonde del pupazzo vennero interrotte da una serie di colpi alla porta.   
Jimmy, ancora esausto dopo lo scontro, si alzò in piedi a fatica. Le gambe gli tremavano come gelatina. Gli ci volle qualche secondo, prima di riuscire a ritrovare l'equilibrio. Raggiunse la porta, e la aprì cautamente.   
Sulla soglia, con un'aria decisamente imbarazzata, c'era un uomo in uniforme marrone. Si trattava del fattorino che pochi momenti prima aveva consegnato al ventriloquo la cassa contenente il gemello di Slappy.   
Jimmy lo guardò, confuso. – Ehm... Salve. – disse. – Posso fare qualcosa per lei?   
– Buon giorno, signor O'James. – rispose timidamente il fattorino. – Mi spiace disturbarla, ma ho sentito delle urla provenire dal suo camerino... Così ho pensato di venire a dare un'occhiata, per controllare che fosse tutto a posto...   
– D-delle urla? – ripeté Jimmy nervosamente. Lanciò un'occhiata alla cassa di legno appoggiata al muro dall'altra parte della stanza, che ora era perfettamente immobile. A quanto pareva, Slappy aveva deciso di fingersi morto.   
Un brivido freddo corse giù per la schiena del ventriloquo. – Non è niente. – disse, voltandosi verso il fattorino. – Stavo solamente provando un nuovo numero per il mio spettacolo. Un artista deve rimodernare il suo repertorio, di tanto in tanto. – dichiarò, tentando di suonare convincente.   
Il fattorino sorrise. – A quanto ne so, il suo spettacolo è tutt'altro che noioso, signor O'James.   
"Non ne ha idea!" pensò Jimmy, rabbrividendo di nuovo. Nonostante questo, si sforzò di sorridere. – La ringrazio.   
L'uomo annuì. – Bene... Visto che sembra tutto a posto, non vedo ragione per disturbarla ancora. – Sollevò la visiera del berretto marrone in segno di saluto, e si voltò per andarsene. – Buona giornata, signor O'James.   
Lo sguardo di Jimmy si schizzò dal fattorino alla cassa di legno. "Ora o mai più."   
– ASPETTI!   
Il fattorino vece dietrofront, voltandosi verso di lui. – Sì?   
Jimmy attraversò il camerino e sollevò la pesante cassa da imballaggio. In un attimo, era di nuovo davanti alla porta del camerino. – Avrei bisogno di far consegnare questa cassa... Il prima possibile. – annunciò.   
L'uomo studiò la cassa per un momento, sbattendo le palpebre. – Non capisco... – disse. – Questa cassa è per lei. E' appena arrivata...   
Il ventriloquo annuì. – Lo so, ma... Non ho davvero più bisogno di quello che contiene. – replicò nervosamente. – le spiacerebbe portarla alla discarica più vicina e sbarazzarsene?   
Il fattorino parve ancora più perplesso. – Bè... Questo non fa parte del mio lavoro. – disse – E quest'oggi sono davvero molto impegnato.   
– Le pagherò il disturbo. – insistette Jimmy. Posò la cassa di pino a terra, infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans e ne estrasse un portafogli. Poi, mise venti dollari in mano all'uomo. – La prego...   
Il fattorino osservò la banconota, incerto sul da farsi. Aveva davvero molto lavoro da fare, quel giorno. D'altra parte, quello era un bel guadagno, per un lavoro tanto semplice. Era davvero un'offerta allettante.   
– D'accordo. – accettò infine. – Ci sto.   
Un'espressione estremamente sollevata comparve sul viso del ventriloquo. – La ringrazio. – Raccolse da terra la cassa di legno e la adagiò tra le braccia dell'uomo. – Grazie infinite.   
– Nessun problema, signor O'James. – rispose il fattorino, prendendo la cassa. – Le auguro buona giornata. – E se ne andò.   
– Anche a lei! – gli gridò dietro Jimmy. Rimase in piedi sulla soglia e osservò l'uomo allontanarsi lungo il corridoio buio del teatro. Più si allontanava, più diventava facile per Jimmy respirare normalmente. Il nodo allo stomaco iniziò lentamente a scomparire, e il suo cuore rallentò la sua corsa.   
Finalmente, il fattorino sparì in lontananza, portando Slappy lontano dal Teatrino... E fuori dalla sua vita.   
Jimmy si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. Close gli occhi, imponendosi di calmarsi. Una volta che fu in grado di smettere di tremare, si voltò e diede un'occhiata all'interno del camerino.   
Che disastro!   
La polvere bianca del cerone ricopriva il pavimento, facendolo assomigliare ad un piccolo paesaggio innevato. I frammenti acuminati dello specchio giacevano al suolo, riflettendo la luce della lampada emanando un bagliore sinistro.   
Jimmy sbatté le palpebre, ma lo spettacolo di fronte ai suoi occhi rimase lo stesso. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento ed iniziò a raccogliere cautamente i pezzi di vetro. Le mani gli tremavano visibilmente.   
"Slappy era completamente fuori controllo." pensò il ventriloquo, ancora profondamente scosso.   
Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine del volto ghignante del pupazzo. Era certo che il suo sorriso malvagio avrebbe popolato i suoi incubi per molto tempo.   
– AH! – esclamò all'improvviso. Si era tagliato un dito.   
Jimmy osservò il sottile rivolo di sangue scivolare lungo la sua mano, sovrappensiero,   
"Spero che quell'uomo si sbarazzi della cassa il prima possibile." di disse. "Spero che si liberi di Slappy, una volta per tute. Prima che possa distruggere la sua vita... così come ha distrutto la mia."


End file.
